Lost and then Found
by Dancer64
Summary: We met and became best friends almost immediately. Then one day, something tore us apart. Then one fated day, many years later, we become reunited. Shortly after being reunited the cycle started all over. Rated T because of adult language. Some parts may be OOC. Mostly Natsu x OC but other pairings will come at some point.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1- X777**

**A/N- I do not own Fairy Tail. Also, the story is going to be from the OC's POV unless otherwise noticed. **

Let's start out with some introductions. Hello! My name is Rocky and I am currently 10 years old. Yes, I know I have a boy's name but I am 100% female. I am a member of the mage guild known as Fairy Tail.

What type of magic do I use? I can use telepathy, learning telekinesis, and dabble with other magic types. Most importantly, I am an Elemental Dragon Slayer. But, I was not raised by a dragon. I traveled all of Fiore and trained with many dragons in order to master the different elements. I did spend a greater amount of time with one dragon because he thought of me as a daughter and wanted me to stay. Even though I would have liked to stayed, it was not possible.

However, not soon after I left, I found Fairy Tail. They welcomed me and became my new family. I made many new friends and went on many missions with them all. A girl named Erza Scarlet and a boy named Gray Fullbuster were the two people that I was closest with at the guild. The three of us made a team and even at a young age we were unstoppable. But one day, when a boy joined the guild, we gained a new addition to our team.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day. The guild was loud and crazy like it always was. I was sitting at our usual table with Erza, Gray, and the other kids our age. We were talking, joking, laughing, and telling Gray that he had stripped unconsciously again.<p>

After telling Gray that his clothes were gone once again, I noticed a boy with pink hair walk into the guild. The boy looked and smelled familiar, but I could not figure out why. I pushed the feeling aside because who could forget pink hair like that?

He walked over to Master Makarov, and started talking to him. This was when everyone else noticed the boy and also started to wonder who he was. Gray then turned to me and asked, "Oi, Rocky, can you hear what the master and Pinky are talking about?"

"Yeah."

"What are they saying?"

"You asked if I could hear them and not if I was actually listening to them. And you know that I don't like to listen in on Gramps' conversations."

"Yes, Gray. It is not polite to listen eavesdrop," Erza lectured.

We then turned back to look at the pink haired boy and Gramps. We sat there for another minute of two. Then Gramps got up and yelled to the guild, "Everyone, this is our new member Natsu Dragneel." Everyone in the guild then cheered. The cheering grew even louder after Gramps said, "Tonight we will welcome him with a party!"

Gramps walked over to us with, as Gray calls him, Pinky. Gramps looked at us and said, "This is Natsu. I hope you all can teach him about the guild and how things work around here." He then left us to meet Natsu and get to know him.

"Hello, Natsu. Come and join us. There is an empty seat over there," Erza said. Natsu then walked over to the other side of the table and then sat down. The empty seat that Erza had pointed out was across from her and next to me. Once he was seated Erza started to introduce everyone around the table. "My name is Erza. Next to me is Gray. Then on around are Cana, Levi, and Rocky. There are three others who usually sit with us but they are away on a mission. They are the Strauss siblings, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna."

Natsu looked around the table and repeated our names to help him remember. He then smiled a goofy toothy grin and said, "Nice to meet you all."

"Oi, Pinky. What's your magic?" Gray asked.

"My hair's not pink. It's salmon!" Natsu yelled. "I am a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"A Dragon Slayer?" Cana questioned.

"Yeah! I was raised by a dragon and he taught me how to use fire magic. My magic is strong enough that I can defeat a dragon."

"Are you trying to tell us dragons are really, Pinky?" Gray asked.

"I also find it a little hard to believe since I have not seen any book about dragons. I've only read about dragons in fairy tales," said our little blue haired bookworm, Levi.

"They are real! And quit calling me Pinky!" yelled Natsu.

"What's his name?" I asked to distract Natsu and Gray before they started to fight.

"Huh?" asked Natsu since he was focused on Gray just a second ago and did not hear my question.

"What was his name? Your dragon."

"His name is Igneel."

"Did you have to leave him because you mastered your all of your training with you element?"

"No. Igneel disappeared one day. I searched for him but then I found this place. I asked the master for any information that he would have."

"So that's why it took so long for Master to introduce you to everyone. When a new member comes, we are introduced almost immediately," Cana said.

Natsu then continued, "Yeah. He said he did not know anything about the dragons disappearing. I told him about my search for Igneel and he talked me into joining the guild and staying here. He told me that I could take missions and earn money and have a place to stay but could still search for Igneel." My eyes widened from shock. After being told all of this, I then realized why Natsu seemed so familiar to me. Gray looked at me worryingly because he knew of my past and knew how this information would affect me.

"Speaking of which. Where are you staying? You can't live in the guild," Erza asked as she pulled me back to reality.

"I thought this place was so big because you all lived in here. Where do you all live?"

"Erza, Cana, and I all live in Fairy Hills. That is the girls' dormitory," Levi said.

"I ain't telling you were I live Pinky," said Gray.

I then said to Natsu, "I have my own house. If you want a place to stay until you have enough money to get a place of your own, you can stay with me."

"Really? That would be awesome! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Natsu said gratefully.

"Is letting a stranger live in your house really a good idea, Rocky?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah. Especially Pinky!" Gray stated.

"Oh come one you guys. He needs a place to stay for a little while. I have the room. And I live alone so it will be nice to have someone else there. Besides, if he tries anything, I'll just kick his ass right there and then tell you guys later so you can join in on the fun."

"Watch your language, Rocky! But, when you put it that way, I guess I can allow it," Erza said.

"If he tries anything, call me and I will come to your place right away. I don't care what time it is!" Gray said protectively.

"Don't worry. I'll call you and Erza right then and there if something happens. Then you can help me kick his a- … I mean take care of him then. Then you could join in again when I tell the rest of the guild the next day!" I said reassuringly.

I then turned to Natsu to see if he wanted to go take his things to my house and relax a little bit before his party started. I was greeted with a pale and scared looking face. "Uh-oh"

"Oi, what's wrong with you Pinky? Did we scare you?" Gray asked.

Natsu quickly regained his color and replied, "No. But you must of scared yourself because your pants are gone, stripper."

Gray looked down and yelled, "Gah! When did that happen?" He then started running around to find his clothes. Erza, Cana, and Levi just sighed and shook their heads. I sat there trying not to start laughing. Natsu calling Gray a stripper made me want to laugh so much.

Once I felt that my urge to laugh was under control, I looked to the rest of the girls and told them that I was going to take Natsu to my house so he could leave his things there.

* * *

><p>After we left the guild, I showed Natsu around Magnolia a little bit before we headed to my house. We were walking down the street and then I made a sudden turn onto a forest path. We walked down the path a little bit when Natsu asked, "You don't live in the city?"<p>

"No. I live out here because it is calm and quiet. I love it but sometimes it is nice to come here after spending the day at the guild, especially after parties. Also, it is easier to train out here. It's hard to be found out here so most likely, no one will come and interrupt or get hurt if you are using your magic."

"Oh yeah! I never got a chance to ask what type of magic everyone uses. Can you tell me? Also, how old are they?"

"Well, Erza is 12 and she uses Requip Magic. Gray's 11 and his magic is Ice Make. Levi's 10 and uses Solid Script. And Cana is 11 and uses Card Magic. I am 10 and can use telepathy and sometimes other magic types. However, it's easier to just say that I'm an Elemental Dragon Slayer."

"What?! You're a dragon slayer too? What was your dragon's name? Did they disappear too? Also, what is telepathy?" he asked excitedly.

"Whoa! Calm down. Telepathy basically means I can read peoples' minds and also communicate with them while still in their head. And yes I am a dragon slayer. I did not train with one dragon. I trained with many dragons because I can control every element. I met many dragons but mostly spent my time with 5. And I do not know if all of them disappeared. If something happened to someone as strong as Igneel, then there is a good chance that the others may have disappeared too."

"You trained with many dragons. Does that mean you know Igneel?"

"Yes, I knew Igneel. I even trained with him so I could master my fire magic. You may not remember but you and I actually trained together during my time with Igneel. Back at the guild when I first saw you, I felt like I knew you but I could not remember how. I only remembered you when you started to talk about Igneel."

We were almost to my house when I stopped and said, "Let's go this way. I want to show you something." We then walked off the path and through the trees. We ended up in a beautiful meadow that had a pond with a small waterfall. The pond was the perfect size for swimming during the summer.

I sat down at the edge of the pond and put my feet in the water. "Come on over. The water is nice."

Natsu then walked over and sat next to me. "How did you find this place?"

"When I first moved out here, I found this place while looking for somewhere to train. This place is just too nice to use for training, so now I just come out here to relax. The meadow looks even more amazing in the spring when the flowers bloom."

We sat there in a relaxing silence for a little bit. Then Natsu said, "I remember."

"What do you remember?"

"I remember you. When we were both with Igneel. I always remembered training with a girl that had brown hair that went to her back and big brown eyes. I could never remember her name though. I always felt like a bad friend because of that. I felt like I knew you too when I sat next to you at the table today. But after talking and then sitting here thinking, I finally was able to remember." He then turned to me and gave me that goofy toothy grin.

I smiled and then said, "Come on. Let's go to the house now."

"Can we come back here later?"

"Yeah. Not tonight though. You can't miss your party!"

We walked the rest of the way home in silence. When we got there, I unlocked the door and when we walked in, his eyes grew wide. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's kind of weird to be staying in an actual house. I've always lived in a cave with Igneel. Well, not always. Sometimes we would find a clearing and sleep out there and watch the stars.

"Well, come on. I'll give you the tour."

We walked around and I showed him the kitchen, living room, and a bathroom. We then went upstairs and I showed him which room was his and which one was mine. "Your room is going to be here on the right. Your bathroom is connected to your room. My room is here on the left."

I then opened up the door to his room to reveal a room painted a tan color and had two windows on the wall opposite of the door. Between the windows was a nice sized bed with a red comforter and pillows on top. The room also had a desk and dresser.

I walked in and opened another door. "This door is for the closet. You can put your clothes in here, the dresser, or both. And this door over here is for the bathroom. I have to change the sheets on the bed before you use it. If you want, you can go take a shower and I'll do that now. Let me show you how to work the shower. It's kind of tricky."

"Okay. Sure." We walked in, I showed him where the towels and soap were, and then showed how to turn the shower on. I then left the room, closing the door behind me, so I could go fix the bed. After I finished, I went down stairs to lie down on the couch to wait for Natsu to finish getting ready.

I guess I fell asleep because the next time I opened my eyes, I saw Natsu kneeling next to me. He then asked quietly, "Are you ready to go back to the guild?" I sat up and stretched while nodding my head. Then we left the house and made our way back to the guild for Natsu's party.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**AN- **_**Italics mean talking through telepathy or characters inner thoughts.  
><strong>_**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

We were walking down the path towards town. Natsu turned to me and asked, "Why do you live all the way out here by yourself? You said that you liked that it was quiet out here, but why do you live by yourself?"

"I live out here because it reminds me of when I spent my time training with the dragons. Most of them lived in forests and we would train within the forest as well. The forest just feels like home. I live by myself because I can come and go as I please, train at anytime, and not have to worry about bothering someone with my ridiculous schedule, especially when I come home late at night after a mission."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"Not usually. I always can go to the guild so I don't have to be lonely." I said while smiling at him.

After that we walked off the forest path and on to the streets of Magnolia and towards the guild hall. We opened the doors and everything was just as we left it just a little bit ago. The only difference was that each table had a barrel of beer on it. Of course our table didn't since we were just kids.

We walked to our table and met up with the others. "Hey guys!" I greeted.

"You're late," said Erza.

"Where'd you two go?" Gray asked.

"Didn't the girls tell you? I took Natsu to my house so he could leave his things at my house."

"You should have taken me along. You don't know if Pinky here is a creep."

"Gray, he was going to stay at my place anyway. So eventually it would have just been me and him. And I thought we already went over what would happen if something happened."

I then used my telepathy to talk directly to Gray without anyone else hearing. _'He is one of the people I told you about. I trained with him when I was with his dragon. He and I were good friends and I want to see if we could be on the same level of friendship we were before.'_

'_Just be careful okay? You've been a part of the guild for almost a year. So it's been awhile since you last spent time with him. People can change in a short amount of time. Everyone in the guild and I do not want anything to happen to you.'_ Gray said worriedly.

'_Thank you for worrying, Gray. Like I said, I'll call you first if something happens.'_ I then smiled at him and he gave me a small version of his trademarked smirk in return.

"Are you okay? You guys are making weird faces." Natsu asked.

"Don't worry about them. They are just talking. They do this a lot." Cana answered.

"How? They aren't even moving their mouths."

I then answered, "Remember earlier how I explained that telepathy was a way of talking to people through their minds. You think of what you want to say and do not have to say it out loud."

Gramps then stood up on one of the tables and yelled, "Let the party begin!" The guild then broke out into cheers. The rest of the night, we spent eating, talking, and had a good time.

* * *

><p>A few days later, after we recovered from the party, Natsu and I decided that we were going to go on a mission. We were now heading towards the train station. The rest of my team was going too. This included, much to Natsu's disliking, Gray.<p>

Once we got to the station, we met up with Erza and Gray. Erza then decided to tell us about the mission she picked. "We will be heading to Balsam Village. There we will be catch some bandits who have been stealing from the tourist that come to spas."

"I still don't see why we can't go on easy missions like these by ourselves. I can totally do this mission on my own" Gray said.

"The master will only allow us to go on missions if we go in teams. When we are older then he will let us go on our own. I'm sure you don't have that much longer to wait."

"When we get older and do go on missions by ourselves, you're going to miss us and our team missions, Gray," I said.

Gray pouted, "Whatever. Does Pinky really have to come with us?"

"Quit calling me Pinky, Popsicle Brain!" yelled Natsu.

"Yes he is going with us. This is his first mission so don't ruin this for him, Gray!" I said.

Before Gray could respond to either of us, Erza yelled to us, "Hurry up! The train is about to leave." We then all ran and got onto the train. We took our seats with me next to Gray and Natsu and Erza across from us. Once the train started moving, Erza's face seemed to show that she did not like the seat she chose.

I looked over at Natsu and saw that his face was pale with a slight tint of green. He looked like he was about to be sick at any moment. I looked back at Erza and said, "Do you want to switch seats?"

She replied instantly, "Yes, please."

We got up and switched seats. I could tell that Gray was unhappy with the arrangements because he had to sit next to one the "demons" from the guild. I smiled at him and tried to hold in a small amount of laughter. He gave me a small glare in return.

I turned to Natsu, "Lay your head in my lap and relax." He did this and then I told him, "This may not last long because I have not done this in a while but we will try it. The spell is called Troia. This should cure your motion sickness while we on the train. However, I can't use it every time we use transportation because it will not work after awhile." Then Natsu started to gain his normal color back and looked almost back to normal. "Better?"

"I still have a small feeling of being sick left but yeah, I do feel better."

"Good! Don't think about that little bit and just relax. You can sit up when you feel ready."

"Is it okay if I stay here for a bit longer?"

"Sure." I then looked up to see Gray glaring daggers at Natsu.

'_What's up with you? Jealous?'_ I asked him while smirking.

He then glared at me and said, _'No! I just don't trust the guy. He might just be pretending to have motion sickness to have a reason to get close to you before he goes into 'creeper mode'.'_

I just shook my head. _'Every Dragon Slayer has motion sickness. I do too. I've just learned how to control it. And I'm pretty sure he won't go into 'creeper mode' because the three of us basically put the fear of God into him when he joined the guild.'_ He then sighed and shook his head and then turned to look out the window.

I then turned to Erza, "Wake me up when we get there?" She nodded in response. I then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>When we got to Balsam Village, Natsu ran off the train cheering because he didn't have to ride the thing anymore. He was still cheering when the three of us exited the train a minute or two later.<p>

"I thought the Troia worked." I said sleepily.

"It did. But I still hate trains. Well, any kind of transportation."

"Fair enough."

Erza then caught our attention and told us her plan. "We will split into two teams and look for clues as to where the bandits might be. If we find something or the bandits, we will contact each other through Rocky. Got it?" We all nodded our heads. "Alright. Natsu and Rocky will search the East side of town and Gray and I will go to the West. At sunset we will meet in the center of town and then find an inn to stay at."

Gray did not look to happy about the team but he also knew better than to question Erza and her plans. "Fine. Let's get going." With that we then went our separate ways.

After we left the station, Natsu asked, "Does Gray have a problem with me?"

"Not really. He's like this with all newcomers. He should be okay soon."

"It seems like he gets worse whenever I'm around you."

"It does. Gray, Erza, and I are almost like siblings. We are really close and look out for each other. It's been like that since we formed our team. Gray is just worried that something might happen to me because I befriended a stranger without really knowing anything about them."

"But I'm not a stranger. We already knew each other."

"Gray is the only one besides us that knows that but it will still take some time to adjust to you being around. Also, we didn't even realize we knew each other at first."

We then both stopped because we heard a woman scream. She started yelling about a guy that she found in her room that was stealing her stuff when she went back to her hotel. I heard someone running above us. I looked up and saw a man running on top of the buildings with a sack. I pointed him out to Natsu and then we started running after the man.

'_Erza, Gray, we found one of the bandits. He is running towards the outskirts north of town. We are going after him. We will let you know the location of the hideout or anyplace that this guy stops at.'_

'_Okay. We will start to head north. Be careful.'_ Erza replied.

Natsu and I chased after the bandit and soon came to a cabin. The one we followed went inside. There were about 3 others outside of the cabin and we could not tell how many were inside because the windows were boarded. Natsu and I hid up high in a tree. I then told Erza and Gray our location.

We observed the cabin for a few minutes and then I came up with a plan. I then turned to Natsu, "I'll take care of these three. I'll make sure that they make enough noise to make the people inside come out to come see what's going on. Once they are all outside we will Dragon Roar at the same time and take them out. Okay?"

"Sure. But why don't I go after the ones outside?"

"Because you would have to leave the tree to take them out but I can do it from here. Plus we have a clear shot from up here." He nodded in response.

I then used my magic to pick up the wind so that the three men would be picked up off the ground and be thrown around. This caused them to yell but it was not enough noise to make the others come out. I then dropped them on the ground and they landed with a loud thud. I then lit the seat of the men's pants on fire. They started to run around and again started yelling. "Still not enough," I whispered and then blew out the fire.

Then with my magic I picked up a big rock and threw it at one of the men and that sent him flying towards the cabin. He ended up busting through the door. The other two were still running and yelling because of their burns. Finally, the people inside the cabin walked outside. I turned to Natsu, "Ready?" He nodded in response.

"FIRE/ELEMENTAL DRAGON'S ROAR!"

As I predicted, this was enough to take down the bandits. Natsu and I then jumped out of the tree to retrieve the stolen items so they could be returned. We were half way to the cabin when suddenly we couldn't move.

"My men were taken out by some kids. Pathetic. I guess this is what I get for being cheap and not hiring mages and only relying on myself."

A man then stepped out from the trees. He was tall, had long black hair that was tied up in a pony tail, and dark green eyes. He wore a white shirt, red jacket, black pants, and black leather boots that went to his knees.

He then turned to us and his eyes grew wide when he saw me. He smirked and then said, "You must be the girl that they are looking for. They will be so happy once I hand you over to them."

"Who are you and what the hell do you want with me?" I yelled angrily at him while trying to break free.

"I don't want you, but the higher ups do. I am simply just going to take you to them."

"You're not taking her anywhere!" Natsu growled.

"Hmmm… I almost forgot about you. I guess I should deal with you first before we leave."

"No! Don't hurt him!" I pleaded.

Then suddenly, Erza and Gray jumped out from the trees and attacked the mage. After being hit, his spell on Natsu and I wore off. We then joined Erza and Gray in the fight.

With the four of us, the fight was a piece of cake and was over fast. We tied up all of the bandits and found a wagon to transport them back to town along with the stolen goods.

On the way back, the mage said to me, "They will come and get you. It will happen whether you like it or not. Their plan will be executed and they will succeed all because of you. They need you and will do anything to get you on their side."

I turned to him and said with spite, "Shut the hell up before I burn you to a crisp." I held my hand up to him that was covered in flames to make my point clear.

When we got to town, we turned the bandits and the mage over to the town's authorities, collected our reward, and went to the inn to get some much needed rest.

That night I did not sleep much because I was trying to figure out what the mage was talking about. I then pushed the thought aside and would never think or tell anyone about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**AN- I do not own Fairy Tail.  
>Several months have passed so our story continues in the year X778<strong>

It had been a few months since my encounter with the dark wizard. I did not think about a lot. Also, I did not tell anyone about what he said. Only Natsu knew because he was there when the man started to talk about how his higher ups wanted me. He also heard what the man said when we took him back to town. Dang super dragon hearing.

We talked about it after we got home but I insisted that it was nothing and that we should not even worry about it. He wanted to tell the guild, or at least Gramps. I made him promise not to tell anyone unless something was actually happened. I did not want anyone to worry over nothing.

I was sitting at our usual table eating breakfast with Erza and Gray. The rest of our usual group had not shown up to the guild yet. Not even Natsu. He and I usually walk to the guild together in the morning but today it was different.

Lisanna had asked Natsu if he would want to spend the day together. And no I was not jealous or anything. There was just a strange feeling I had that was starting to make me feel worried.

Gray and Erza, being my best friends, could read me like an open book and knew that something was not right. "What's up with you, Rocky? You don't look so good," Gray stated worriedly.

"I'm alright. I just have a bad feeling. It's not strong but I still feel like something bad will happen today." The man's face briefly appeared in my head. I pushed the image aside. '_There is no way he has something to do with this. He was arrested after we caught him. He still should be there. There's no way he could be out yet,'_ I thought.

"Everything will be okay," Erza said reassuringly.

"Yeah! If something happens, we can handle it. We are Fairy Tail mages and nothing can bring us down," Gray stated enthusiastically.

At that I smiled and said, "You're right. Nothing can take us down. Thanks you guys."

They returned my smile. Well, Gray gave me one of his trademarked smirks. We then continued eating our breakfast in silence, waiting for the others to show up.

* * *

><p>"Rocky!" Someone screamed my name. I turned my head fast to see what was wrong. I knew that voice. I hope my feeling was wrong. I hope something bad did not happen, especially to one of my best friends.<p>

Natsu and Lisanna came running up to the table with what looked to be an egg. The egg was white and had blue markings. He was grinning from ear to ear from excitement. "Look what we found!"

"What kind of bird lays an egg that size?" Cana asked. She turned to Levi, "Any ideas?"

"There are birds that can lay eggs of great size. However, I don't think any of them live anywhere near Magnolia."

"It's not a bird's egg," Natsu stated. "It's a dragon's egg."

"Where'd you find it?" Levi asked.

"We were in the East Forest. We were playing in the forest and found the egg when it fell out of a tree," Lisanna said.

"It fell out of the tree or did Flame Brain steal it from a nest in the tree?" Gray asked, trying to start another brawl with Natsu. These brawls became a daily thing. Things only got out of hand if Erza or Mira weren't around. Since they were both here, nothing should become too serious.

Natsu glared at Gray but after a minute he turned and looked to me. "Can we keep it, Rocky? Can you help me watch over it until it hatches? I want to see what a baby dragon looks like and having a dragon around would be cool!"

I looked at him and almost laughed. He was giving eyes that weren't quite puppy eyes but were similar. I smiled and said, "Yes. But if it really is a dragon, he's not going to fit in the house for long."

He gave me one of his big grins and was almost jumping from excitement. I looked behind him to see Lisanna giving me a slight glare. I looked to Mira who saw it too. She just shrugged and went back to what she was doing. _'I guess she wanted to help him raise the egg.'_

"You're really going to let him keep the thing?" Gray asked.

"Yeah. Why not? I kind of want to see what's inside too."

The guild heard about the egg and started to ask about it. Everyone was excited to see what was inside when it hatched. Everyone seemed so happy. I thought to myself, _'Maybe my feeling from earlier was actually telling me that something good was going to happen. I really hope that's all it was.'_

* * *

><p>After the rest of the guild saw the egg, questioned it, and then told Natsu that his fire would not help the egg hatch faster, we decided to go home.<p>

We walked in the house and into the living room and sat down on the couch. After a few minutes I looked at him and said, "We should go to your room so we can set up some kind of bed for the egg."

"Are we all staying in my room?" Natsu asked.

I looked at him confused, "No. The egg is staying with you in your room."

"Can you stay there too so he will always have someone with him?" he asked somewhat serious. Then he scratched the back of his head, "And so I won't get bored?"

I sweat dropped but came up with an idea. "Why don't we set up some sort of 'camp' in here and that way the three of us can be together. Also, it's close to the kitchen and I know that you'll be happy not having to leave the egg too far away to get food."

"Sounds like a plan! This is going to be fun!" He pumped a fist in the air and then flashed me one of his big grins.

I smile back but then asked, "What makes you sure that the egg is a 'him'?"

"I don't know. I just think that the dragon will be a boy!"

"Dragons can be girls too."

"I know, but I think this one is a boy."

"Okay… I'll be back. I'm going to go get some blankets and pillows so we can set up camp. Keep him safe." I then went to get the things I mentioned.

When I came back, we made fort with the couch cushions and some blankets. After our fort was made, we decided to sleep. The egg slept in between us and was kept very warm.

* * *

><p>After three days of watching the egg in our 'camp site', we raced into the guild. It was going to hatch and we wanted to share the moment with the guild.<p>

"Hey everyone, it's hatching!" I yelled excitedly.

Natsu and I ran to our usual table and set the egg carefully on the table. "It's time to see what my dragon looks like," he said.

Everyone was watching the egg as it shook and the shell started to crack. Once the egg fully hatched, everyone was shocked to see what was in it. It wasn't a dragon but a blue cat with wings.

He flew around for a little bit while everyone talked about how the dragon ended up being a cat. He then landed on Natsu's head and shouted, "Aye!"

At that, everyone started to calm down and became happy with seeing the cat. "Look how happy he has made everyone," Lisanna pointed out.

"You're right. I'm going to call him Happy then."

"Aye!" said Happy once again.

"I think the name fits him well. I guess you were right about him being a boy." I smiled at him.

"Told ya," he said and smiled back at me.

We spent the rest of the day at the guild welcoming our newest member. Happy and Natsu were already inseparable. We again had added a new addition to our team.

Reedus later showed me a picture he painted when Happy hatched. He had painted Happy as a dragon since Natsu thought her was a dragon the whole time he was an egg. Even if Happy wasn't really himself in the picture, it was perfect and it captured to moment very well.

I wish that day could have lasted forever. Everyone was so happy and life was good. However, I didn't know when, but things were going to change for the worse.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**AN- I do not own Fairy Tail. We are starting out in Earthland or as I call it so I can keep things straight, Fairy Tail world, and then picking up in an AU. This is where the 'adult language' starts to come in.**

A few weeks later, Natsu and I decided to go out on a mission. Of course Happy came with us too. We were heading to Oshibana Town to help a lady find her dog. It was a simple mission but the reward was huge. Natsu was disappointed that there wasn't going to be much action but when we were at the guild, he was complaining about being bored.

He was complaining about the lack of action again when he had become somewhat normal after getting off the train. "If you don't stop complaining, you can get back on the train and I'll do the job by myself. Come on, Happy," I said annoyed.

"Aye!"

"You would really leave me to go find a DOG with her?" Natsu asked shocked.

"Think of all the fish we could buy with this big reward!"

Natsu sweat dropped for a second and then turned to me saying, "Let's go. I don't want to get back on the train."

"Alright. Start complaining again, and I'll put you on the next train back to Magnolia, but it will take the long way."

"You're almost as evil as Erza. Don't tell her I said that!" he shouted alarmed.

I laughed but then said, "Let's go meet our client and find the dog."

* * *

><p>We talked to our client and started to look around town. "We are looking for a white dog, with black splotches and he is wearing a blue collar," I reminded Natsu and Happy. Happy was sitting on top of my head so I looked up and asked, "Happy can you fly around and see if you can see him from above? And no Natsu, I'm not trying to use him as bait. If he is high in the air then the dog can't get to him."<p>

"How did you know I was thinking that?" I gave him a look just said 'seriously?' "Oh yeah… I forgot the whole mind reading thing," he nervously laughed and scratched the back of his head.

I just rolled my eyes and went back to asking for Happy's help. "Can you do this, Happy?"

"Am I really not being used as bait?"

"No. I promise you're not bait. If you were going to be bait, I would have done something to prepare a trap or something by now," I said seriously.

Happy sat in thought for a second and then yelled "Aye, sir!" and flew into the sky to get a good view of the town.

After about 20 minutes of searching, we came to an alley and saw the dog. We tried to approach it slowly to let it know we weren't going to hurt him. That didn't work because Happy flew down to us and once the dog saw him, he started to chase after Happy. This started a long chase through town.

"Ahhhhhh! Help me, Rocky, Natsu! I don't want to be dog food."

"Fly into another alley that has a wall at the end so he will be surrounded and we can catch him," I told him.

After about another five minutes, Happy flew into an alley like I had described. With the dog surrounded, we were able to catch him successfully. We put the leash on him that the owner gave us and we started walking back to the client's house. Well, Happy flew.

We were walking through the streets when I turned to Natsu and said, "And you thought there wasn't going to be any action."

"I don't really consider a chase like that action, but it was better than nothing."

"At least you aren't still at the guild complaining about your boredom. Besides, we go on a lot of missions that involve a lot of fighting so this was a nice break."

"I better get a lot of fish after this," Happy yelled to us.

"Of course! You were good bait even if that was not the plan," I yelled back while smiling. Natsu started to laugh a little bit at that.

* * *

><p>We took the dog home and after stopping for some food, and to get Happy some fish, we started back towards the train station.<p>

"I don't want to get on the train!" Natsu whined.

I sighed, "Come on, we have to if you want to get back home."

"Fine," Natsu pouted. I gave a small laugh. Before I turned to look forward again, I saw a light pink blush cover his cheeks.

'_That's weird. I've never seen Natsu blush before. We have this conversation every time we have to use any sort of transportation. What's different that caused him to blush.'_

I guess Happy noticed the blush too. He went and sat on Natsu's head and put a paw over his mouth to stop from laughing loudly. He then said, "You liiiiiikke her."

"What? Do not!" Natsu tried to sound angry but when the blush grew it did not help him.

I started to laugh and then Natsu turned away and pouted and started muttering something that sound like "I wasn't blushing" and "stupid cat." I just shook my head and then turned my head to look forward.

A man then jumped out from an alley that we were about to walk past. "What are you kids doing out so late? It's dangerous you know."

"It's five o'clock in the afternoon and the sun is still shining brightly. I think we're fine. Thanks for the warning though," I said to the man and then went to walk around him.

He then grabbed my arm and said, "Why don't you kids come with me so I can make sure you're safe."

Natsu looked at the man angrily while his hand was on fire and said, "Let go of her."

I then set my arm on fire to get the man to let me go. "Thanks for the offer but we can handle ourselves. Come on, Natsu." I then continued to walk.

A few more men walked out of the alley and surrounded us. "I don't think you understand. You don't get a choice in this. You're coming with us, girlie."

"Yes, the higher ups are still interested in you and the reward they are giving to the person that brings you in is much greater now." I turned to the new voice.

It was the dark mage we fought when capturing the bandits months ago. _'How? He should still be locked up!'_ I thought.

"You." Natsu growled. His whole body became covered in flames. "You're not taking her anywhere!" He then went to attack the mage.

With Natsu distracting the mage, I turned to his lackeys and started to take them down. _'I would have thought we would have hired mages like he said last time. This was way too easy,'_ I thought.

I then turned to the mage to help Natsu take him down. I looked just in time, because Natsu was flying through the air and towards me. I caught him and landed on the ground hard. When I looked at him, he was unconscious.

"Natsu? Natsu! Wake up!" I yelled. I turned to Happy and said, "Watch Natsu for me. I have something to take care of."

"Elemental Dragon's Roar!" The roar made of wind, rocks, and fire was shot towards him with all the power I could use. I was surprised when he was still standing and without a single scratch.

"Like I said, you are coming with us." He then looked to his lackeys that were on the ground mostly unconscious or to hurt to get up. "Well, with me then."

"I don't think so. You didn't get me last time and you're not getting me this time."

Like Natsu did, I set my whole body on fire and went after the man. But last minute, I change the fire into armor make of rocks. He was not expecting this and this caused him to go down. However, he got back up and smirked at me like a mad man. _'Thank God Gray doesn't smirk like that!'_ I thought.

He started to laugh to complete his mad man look. I glared at him, waiting for him to make a move. I was surprised when I was tied in rope from behind. One of his lackeys had woken up without me noticing. I struggled and tried to use my magic to get the rope off. "Struggling is worthless. Those ropes won't allow you to use magic."

"Rocky!" Happy yelled.

I glared at the mage and then turned to Natsu and Happy. "Happy! Get Natsu out of here! Head back to the guild and tell them what happened!"

"No. I'll save you, Rocky." Natsu was half awake when he said that. He sat up and I looked at him. My eyes started to water.

"You're not in good shape to fight. Happy get him out of here not matter what! I'll handle these guys and meet you at the guild."

"Hahaha! That's not going to happen!" the dark mage yelled.

"Don't listen to him! I'll get out of here. GO! NOW!" Happy then picked up Natsu, with tears in his eyes, and flew away. Natsu was flailing around trying to get loose to try and help me.

"Rocky!"

The mage then picked me up off the ground and started to run away into the alley. He continued to walk in dark alleys so that he was hidden by the shadows and Natsu could not see him. I don't remember what happened next because I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I shot out of bed gasping. I hadn't had this dream in a while. It scared me every time. I know it's not real but it feels real. I don't know those people so how could it be real.<p>

I got out of bed and started to get ready for the day. There was no way I could fall back to sleep now. It was going to be a struggle to not fall asleep in class today. After I was done, I headed to the kitchen to get breakfast.

"Morning," I said to my brother.

He put his paper down and looked at me, "Good Morning, Rocky. Damn. You look like shit."

"Thanks, Jellal. That's such a great thing to say to your little sister," I said sarcastically while making a bowl of cereal.

"Seriously. Are you feeling okay?"

I sat and the table with him and started to eat. After finishing a bite, I answered, "Yeah. I feel fine. I just had the dream again. It's been a while since I had it but it still kind of freaks me out. The whole getting kidnapped thing is not something I want to experience. Even if it is just a dream."

Jellal had a concerned look on his face. "Do we need to go see-"

"No! I am not going to see him. It's been weeks since the last time I had the dream. I am not going back just because of one incident."

"Fine. But if it continues, you are going to see Doc even if I have to drag you there."

We then sat in silence while I finished eating. I looked at the clock. 8 o'clock. I had class in an hour.

"I'll see you later bro. I've got to go to class."

"Okay. Have a good day. Call me if you need anything. I know you tend to feel sick after having the dream."

"I should be okay but I will call you if I need anything. See ya." With that I left for class.

* * *

><p>'<em>Ahhhh... College. SOOO much fun. At least I live close to the school so I don't have to live in the dorms.'<em> I thought.

I was walking to class like I do every day. Same building, same room, same walking path. Every day 5 days a week. However, something today made it different.

I was walking down a hall to get to my lecture hall. I then passed a boy that looked my age and he had pink hair. _'The dream must be getting to me if I am seeing someone with pink hair.'_

I walked into the room and sat in my usual seat towards the back. I didn't know many people here and I didn't know anyone in this class. Because of this, there was usually an empty seat to my right since I sat against the wall. Today, that seat was filled.

"Hello."

I turned to the voice and saw the boy with the pink hair. _'I must be going crazy!'_ But this didn't stop me from responding.

"Hey."

"My name is Natsu."

"I'm Rocky."

'_Yepp. I am definitely going crazy. This guy has the same name and pink hair as in my dream. But I feel like I know him. I mean outside of 'dreamland'.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**AN- I do not own Fairy Tail. We are starting out in Earthland or as I call it so I can keep things straight, Fairy Tail world, and then picking up in an AU. This is where the 'adult language' starts to come in.**

**Natsu's POV – X794**

16 years to this date. It's been exactly 16 years since she disappeared. But because of the Tenrou accident, it seems like 9 to me. Even though it has been this long, I hope everyday that she will walk through the door of the guild hall, but it hasn't happened. Even when we were missing those 7 years, no one heard anything about her nor did she come back. Lisanna returned two years after he disappearance so shouldn't she have been back by now?

Everyone at the guild knew that this day was hard for me. Not all knew why, but they at least knew that I was not going to really be like my usual self today. Even Gray knew not to mess with me today.

I knew that she wouldn't want me to act like this but when I thought about her on this day, or any day, it felt like a piece of me was gone. That day, I lost someone special to me. The whole guild did. I remember that day and the event that happened afterwards.

_Flashback_

_We were fighting a dark wizard who was trying to kidnap her. _

"_Happy! Get Natsu out of here! Head back to the guild and tell them what happened!" she yelled._

"_No. I'll save you!"I yelled back._

"_You're not in good shape to fight. Happy get him out of here not matter what! I'll handle these guys and meet you at the guild."_

_End Flashback_

I watched him run off with her. I saw it happen but couldn't do anything about it. I tried to go back and save her but Happy wouldn't let me. She was right that I was in no condition to fight but I had to do something. But I didn't.

She promised Happy and I that she would meet us back at the guild. But she never showed up. I told Gramps what happened when Happy and I got back. He sent out search parties to look for her. After a month without finding a single trace of where she could be, we had to abandon the search.

I was sitting at our table with Erza, Gray, Happy, and Lucy. Gray and Erza didn't seem as cheery as they usually would be. Well, Erza never usually looked cheery anyway, but there was still something different. Happy was definitely not like himself today. By now, he would have eaten a bucket full of fish, but he had barely eaten at all today. Our whole team and part of the guild was feeling down, including Lucy.

Lucy knew today was not a happy day for us, but didn't know why. She has been at the guild for some time now, but still does not know the reason why. She had asked me a couple of times but I always said that I didn't want to talk about it, which was true.

Every year, even though she had no idea what was wrong, she tried to get us to be somewhat normal, but it never really worked.

Lucy got up suddenly and walked over to Mira. I heard her ask Mira why everyone was down today. Mira told her the story and was kind of surprised that Lucy asked now and had not in the previous years. Lucy started to understand why the mood of the guild was somewhat sullen.

Mira also told her that I was there when it happened. I wish she hadn't. Lucy will probably try harder to get me to perk up. Thankfully that's not what she did when she came back to the table.

After a few minutes of silence, Gramps came out of his office. "Natsu and team, come to my office now." The five of us looked at each other for a second and then got up and walked into his office.

Gramps got straight to the point once the door closed behind us. "I need you all to go on a mission for me. Happy, I am sorry, but you can't go on this mission, but I encourage you to stay and listen to the details because there is something important that you may want to know."

"Aye, sir." Happy said disappointedly.

"Ask Lisanna if you can stay with her while we're gone," I told him. He nodded in response.

Gramps then started to give us information about the mission, "I have received word that there is a dark guild that is plotting to take over a place that does not live in the world of magic. They are going to introduce it to the people but it will be used for dark purposes. I need you to go and stop them. We have someone that has infiltrated their team. He has been among them for some time and has become high amongst their ranks. He will be able to help you."

"Where will we be going, sir?" Erza asked.

"You will be going to a place that we know little about. It is not actually in Earthland." We all gave him confused looks.

He continued, "You will be going to a different world. Like how you went to Edolas. However, no one has been there except the dark guild so we know only what little our ally knows. We have set up a base for you there. Everything you need is already there so you will leave right away."

"How will we get into contact with this ally of ours?" Lucy asked.

"Everything you will need is already at your base. This includes his contact information and how you can meet up with him to discuss the mission. There is also a lacrima there so you can get into contact with me if there is an emergency." He then waved his hand and some kind of portal opened up next to him.

"Alright, let's go," Erza said.

"One more thing," Gramps said stopping us. He paused slightly and then said, "We found Rocky." My eyes widened, jaw dropped, and I felt like I could cry with happiness. Erza, Gray, Happy, and I were all shocked and excited that our friend had been found.

"However, she has had her memories wiped. The enemies need her for unknown reasons and they did not want her to escape or get into contact with us. Our ally is in very close contact with her. Because her memories are lost, you can't engage her immediately. You will have to take your time, like you would when you make a new friend. Try to not let her know that you knew her before this. That could also tip off the enemies."

"We understand," Erza stated.

Gramps then handed Erza a flask with a purple liquid in it. "Your contact will know what that is. Give it to him when you first meet." She nodded in response.

With that we then walked though the portal to start our mission.

Our base was a house. We each had our own bedroom and bathroom. The usual kitchen, dining room, and living room were there too.

There was another big room, and this was set up with a large round table in the center with chairs around it. In one corner of the room was the lacrima Gramps told us about. Up against one of the walls was a giant computer.

There was an envelope on the table. Erza picked it up and opened up. The contacts information was in here along with some instructions. This is what the note said:

_Hello team,_

_I trust that Makarov has given you the details of the mission. I also hope that he told you about your friend._

_Contact between us has to be kept at a minimum so that no one suspects anything. In the envelope, there should be two schedules and a map. The map should be of the town. There is a red circle that will tell you where the base is located. A blue circle will indicate where the local university is. Here is where we will get into contact with each other. There are also maps of the campus for each of you._

_The schedules are labeled A and R. Mine is the one labeled A. Follow this schedule. This will list times when I am available for contact and where I will be. _

_The schedule marked R, belongs to your friend. This was provided so that you can avoid these areas until you get introduced to each other. _

_Her and I live together and will therefore be together most of the time. Therefore you will only be able to discuss details of the mission with me during the indicated times on my schedule._

_I will not give you my name, incase this falls into the wrong hands. If you were to see me, you will recognize me immediately because we have met before. However, once you find me, you cannot approach me like you know me. You will have to introduce yourself and such so we will not bring any suspicion to us. This also goes for your friend since she will not remember any of you._

_Good Luck_

After looking everything over, Erza turned to us and said, "It's late. Let's go to bed. Tomorrow we will search the university and try to meet up with our contact." With that, we all went to bed.

The next morning, we started our search at the university. We had decided to split up. We each had a map and decided that our meeting place would be at the school's library in a couple of hours. That was where our contact said to meet him.

I was walking down a hall in one of the buildings. I saw a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She had a similar face shape too. I immediately thought of Rocky but dismissed it because there was no way I would find her this fast. I didn't even look at the schedule that we got. However, after we had walked past each other and I caught her scent, I knew it was her.

I finished walking the halls so it would not seem like I was following her. After about ten minutes I traced her scent back to a room. She was sitting there looking forward. There was an empty seat next to her.

I sat in the seat and tried to fight the urge to bring her in to a crushing hug. _'This is her. This is definitely her.'_

I turned to her remembering that she had no memory of us and simply said, "Hello."

"Hey."

"My name is Natsu."

"I'm Rocky."

I then gave her a big grin. _'I knew it! I knew it was her. I can't believe I found her so fast!"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN- I do not own Fairy Tail. We are now in the AU. Adult language is still a possibility.  
>Also, the year is X794, so it is obviously after the Tenrou Arc and the GMGs Arc. But we are not going past the GMGs, so we're 'ignoring' the Sun Village and Tartarus arcs.<strong>

**Thank you all for reading! I hope this is enjoyable.**

'_Yepp... I've lost it. There is no way he could be real. I wonder if anyone else can see him or it just looks like I'm talking to myself. Great… I'll be _that_ girl now,'_ Rocky thought.

'_I found her! What am I supposed to do now though? She doesn't remember who I am. If I screw everything up, Erza will kill me!'_ Natsu thought.

The two sat in silence for a few moments trying to collect their thoughts. Rocky then broke the silence and with a slight smile, "So… How's your project coming along?"

"What?"

"Your project. For class. It's due in a few days. How's it going for you?"

"Oh! Umm… I haven't started it yet," Natsu answered nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"You may want to start right away. A paper that long is going to take awhile and there's not much time left."

"Yeah… Okay." Natsu then remembered that he had to meet up with the rest of the team soon. "Do you know where the library is?"

Rocky gave him a confused look because everyone knew where the library was since the biggest building on campus so it was hard to miss. "Yeah. I'll show you. I don't really feel like sitting through class today anyway."

They got up and left the classroom and headed towards the library.

"So are you new around here?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. You could say that," Natsu said.

"Where are you from then?"

"Umm… a place… that's far away…?" Natsu said nervously trying not to give anything away.

"Alright. You don't have to tell me," Rocky laughed. "Hmm… How old are you?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering... Trying to make conversation so the walk isn't quiet and also trying to get to know you a little bit," Rocky said smiling.

Natsu flashed a big grin back to her. "Okay. I'm 21."

"Cool. I'm 20. So were not too far apart in age. I thought you were a couple years older than me at first."

"Why'd you think that?"

"I don't know… Just a feeling I guess. And you kind of look similar in age to my brother so I thought you would be somewhere in between our ages."

Natsu gave a little laugh. He then remembered her telling him that the color of her guild mark was in her favorite color. He wanted to ask something that would further prove who she was but would not seem too obvious. "What's your favorite color?"

"Definitely purple."

'_She hasn't changed. The only difference is that her hair goes to her shoulders instead of her lower back.'_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Is your favorite color red?" Rocky asked interrupting Natsu's thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah. It is. How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess… Also, your tattoo on your shoulder is red."

The team had their guild marks covered up so no would know they were there. "I'm wearing a jacket. How'd you see my 'tattoo'?"

"Umm… I don't know." _'Shit! The boy with pink hair from my dream had a red tattoo on his shoulder. There's no way this Natsu could be the boy from my dream. But the boy had pink hair, a red tattoo on his shoulder, and was also named Natsu… What the hell is going on?'_

"Oh! We're here!" Rocky said excitedly trying to change the subject while also distracting herself from her thoughts.

"Awesome. Thanks." Natsu said grinning.

"Natsu! Over here!" Rocky and Natsu turned to see who was yelling. It was a blonde girl that Rocky did not recognize. She was with two other people, a girl with scarlet red hair and a boy with bluish black hair. _'What the hell? The two people with the blonde look familiar too. But I don't know who the blonde is so maybe it's just my head playing tricks on me. Can I seem any crazier to myself today?'_

"Be there in a second, Lucy!" Natsu yelled back. He turned back to Rocky, "Thanks for helping me get here."

"No problem. I guess I'll see you around?" She said this in more of a question, because she still wasn't sure if the boy in front of her was real or not.

"Yeah. I'll see you later," Natsu said and then he turned and walked over to the group of people, waving and grinning over his shoulder as he went.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky POV<strong>

I still think I am going crazy. Other people can see him so that helps me feel less insane. It reassures me that I'm not talking to thin air. Maybe I should just go home before I completely lose it.

I'm already at the library and Jellal should be here by now. I'll go let him know I'm heading back so he'll know where to find me in case he needs me later on.

That's exactly what I did. I went into the library, found my brother, told him I was not feeling great, and then went home. Maybe a nap will help.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<strong>

I still can't believe I found her so fast. She really hasn't changed. I really wish she had her memories though.

I walked over to where Lucy and the others were with a giant smile on my face. "Where were you? You're late," Erza reprimanded. And there goes that smile.

"I couldn't find the library." It was partially true. I really didn't know where it was.

"Who was that with you? Did you make a friend?" Lucy asked but in a teasing manner.

"You could say that," I said nervously, scratching the back of my head.

"Spill it, pinky. She's just going to continue asking or go seek the girl out herself if you don't tell her now," Gray said.

I looked at the ground deciding if I should tell them that it was Rocky. It was probably best. "Well… I… found her. I found Rocky." My smile returned to my face then. I looked up and saw Lucy smiling, probably because she got her answer, and Erza and Gray had a shocked look on their faces. Both had their jaws dropped and their eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their heads.

Erza recovered fast and then tried to glare at me. "We weren't supposed to get into contact with her yet. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I passed by her in the hallway and she looked just about the same but older and her scent was the same. I found her sitting by herself in a classroom. I sat next to her and we had a normal conversation, that didn't give anything away. Then I asked her where the library was and she walked with me here. She really doesn't remember us. I swear I didn't tell her or show any signs of why we're here."

"That was still a stupid move. We are meeting with our contact and he gave us specific instructions on what we should do and you disregarded one of the biggest rules," Erza said reprimanded disappointedly. She then gave a small smile and said, "But, I'm happy to know that she is here and she is safe."

"Come on. Let's go meet our contact," Gray said. He sounded like he had something caught in his throat. He probably felt like I did and wanted to cry tears of joy. I decided I would give him shit for it this time because of the shared emotion. I was kind of expecting this kind of reaction from him too. Gray and Rocky had been best friends before I joined the guild and even before Erza joined.

We started towards the library and passed Rocky as she went out and we went in. I smiled at her and she gave me one in return and then headed our separate ways.

"You were right, Pinky. She does look almost the same as when we were kids. She hasn't changed a bit." Gray said to me with a small smile. Erza was in front of us so I couldn't see her but I had a feeling she had a similar expression to Gray.

We walked up to the third floor, turned right and headed all the way to the back just like the instructions told us to. There were two tables with four chairs around each. The tables were surrounded by bookshelves on three sides. Sitting at one of the tables was a man with blue hair and he his back turned to us. All four of us sat at the empty table. Gray and Lucy sat on one side, and Erza and I sat on the other. Erza and I sat on the side that faced the man.

When I looked back towards the man, I recognized him immediately. Along with the blue hair, there was a red tattoo on his face. There is only one person I know that has the same characteristics. I looked over to Erza. She was wide eyed and pale. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

I turned back to the Jellal who looked around for a second. He then pulled a chair up to the table and that is when we started our debriefing session.

"So how much do you guys already know?" Jellal asked us.

"Almost nothing," Lucy said.

"You already know the basics and know that Rocky is here too. She has been here the whole time she was missing. Makarov sent me here to infiltrate the guild and keep an eye on her."

"Weren't you taken by the council guards? Shouldn't you be locked up somewhere?" Gray asked rudely.

"I was. While you disappeared with Tenrou, I was locked up. However, before the incident, Makarov gave the council a mission to pass along to me. I was not sent here until about a year after you disappeared. I'm still in shock that the council let me out in the first place. So, I have been here for the past nine years. Well, that in Earthland's time. Time here is really weird. It basically has no structure. That's why Rocky has aged as if she was on Tenrou with you and why I aged normally. The dark guild also has some part in the time but I am still unsure."

We sat in silence for a moment. I was happy to see that Erza had gone back to her normal self once Jellal started to tell us his story.

Jellal's eyes grew big and then he asked eagerly, "Did Makarov give you something before you left?"

I saw Erza hand Jellal the vial with the purple liquid Gramps gave us before we left. Wait… Where did she have it before she handed it over? Does her armor have pockets or something? Oh, right… She's wearing her armor. We are all in clothes that are 'normal' in this world.

"What the hell is that exactly?" Gray asked.

"This," Jellal said while holding up the bottle, "is what is going to give Rocky her memories back. She has gained a few back on her own but this will help her gain everything back. That includes her magic."

I looked at him with wide eyes and then my face turned into a huge grin. I was bouncing with excitement.

"How did she lose her magic?" Lucy asked.

"There is no magic here. It's almost like Edolas, but there is absolutely no magic here. Makarov told me that Mystogan gave you something that would allow you to use your magic freely when you were in Edolas. Makarov also said that even though you were given those a while back, they should still work and you should not need to worry about having another one. So, with this liquid, Rocky will gain her memories back and there is something in this that is similar to what Mystogan gave you and will therefore let her use her magic again."

"When will we give it to her?" Erza asked.

"As soon as possible. I was thinking that you could all come to our place tomorrow night for dinner and we will give it to her then. Then you can have one of those reunions that happen in movies," Jellal said with a small grin.

"Why your place? Isn't the dark guild watching over you two there?" Erza asked.

"The guild trusts me enough that they took out the cameras, microphones, and stopped watching us. It took two years but they finally started to trust me. Plus, we can't use where you're staying because that is the base and should remain a secret location and should only be used when absolutely necessary."

"Okay. When shall we meet and where is your house?"

"Tomorrow is Friday so Rocky will be done with class at 4 o'clock so why don't we meet here then and we can all walk back together."

"Sounds good." Gray said with a smirk on his face. I can tell he is excited to have Rocky back.

Hopefully 4 o'clock tomorrow comes very fast. I want to see Rocky again and I want her to gain her memories back so we don't have to pretend with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A/N- I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Thank you for reading! **

**Rocky POV**

Immediately after I got home, I went to my room and flopped on my bed and let sleep take over me. I was tired from the dream last night. Finding Natsu and seeing that he was exactly like the guy from said dream really didn't help. But of course, I couldn't sleep because my brain was thinking hard core and was trying to piece everything from earlier together.

However, I'm glad I met Natsu. I don't know if it's the dream, but I feel safe and happy when I'm around him. I think I scared him though when I talked about his tattoo. In the dream, he and I had the same exact tattoo and it was in the same spot. But, his was red and mine was purple. In real life I have the same tattoo and I'm still not sure where it came from. He said today that his tattoo is red and it was on his right shoulder. I wonder if his is the same shape as mine.

The red head and the kid with black hair looked familiar too but I wasn't close enough to see their facial features well. The blonde did not look familiar to me but Natsu seemed to know her. I wonder what she is to him….

Wait… Wait… What am I thinking? I just met the guy and know nothing about him! Am I jealous? No, of course I'm not! There is no way I could be after just meeting him!

Ugh! Now I'm even more confused than before. Thank you brain, for not letting me sleep.

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep eventually, because I was woken up by Jellal shaking me violently and then pulling the blankets off of me.<p>

"If you pull the mattress off next, you are putting it back this time and I'm not helping," I growled to him. He knows I hate being woken up like this. Or waking up in general.

"Well, if you just got up when I first tried, then I wouldn't have to go to such drastic measures," he said smirking at me. I just glared at him in return.

I then sat up and asked, "Am I being woken up because dinner is ready?"

"No. I woke you up because I need to talk to you about something important. But dinner does sound like a good idea."

"Since it's important, do you wanna order pizza so we don't have to worry about anything else besides the important conversation we are going to have? Plus it's Friday and Friday is always a good day for pizza"

Jellal rolled his eyes at me with the smallest hint of a smile on his face. "Sure. The usual?"

"Yepp!"

"Alright… I'll go order it. Meet me down stairs in a few minutes." And with that, he left.

Trying to fight the urge to go back to sleep, I got up and stretched. I then went downstairs and plopped on the living room couch waiting for Jellal. I heard him ordering our food in the kitchen.

I heard him hang up and then saw him walk into the room and sat down on the other end of the couch. He looked at me and then away for a second. I guess he didn't know how to start this 'important conversation' off. I hope it's nothing bad.

He sighed and then turned to me, "Do you know?"

"Do I know what?"

"I'll take that as a no. So… you made a friend today?"

"The important conversation is about me making friends?" I asked sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes again. "The first question was the important part, but since I got the answer I didn't want, I had to start from square one to build up to that question again. So, yes this is part of the important conversation."

"Okay… Yes I did make a friend." Jellal gave me a look that said to continue. "His name is Natsu, he has pink hair, is a year older than me, and I showed him how to get to the library today. And I think I'm just going crazy but this Natsu looked and acted like the Natsu I dream about. Except in the dream he's just a kid."

We sat in silence for a minute. I was expecting Jellal to say I was in fact crazy or something along those lines. But what he said made me feel a little saner but somehow even crazier at the same time.

"Well, I can tell you that this Natsu is in fact real. So you are not crazy. Also, this Natsu is the same one from your dream."

"Oh thank God! I thought I had completely lost it. I was waiting for you to say that you would be taking me to an insane asylum. Wait… Are you saying my dream is real or something? How the hell is that possible"

"That's part of it. And that's actually all I can tell you for right now." Then the doorbell rang and he went to go grab the pizza. He brought it back in the living room and put in on the coffee table, sat on the floor, and started eating while I was still trying to process.

"What the hell?! You can't leave me with a cliffhanger like that!" I said while pouting slightly.

He then laughed and tried to not choke on his food. "Out of all that, you're only worried about the cliffhanger? I'll tell you the rest tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow? Why not now? Are you really going to leave your amazing little sister to die from curiosity and anticipation?" I said dramatically as I got up from the couch and acted like I was dying on the floor while going to get my pizza.

Jellal sighed and shook his head, all with a smile on his face. "I can only tell you one more thing and it's not going to help with your cliffhanger situation. We will be having guests over tomorrow night. They will help with the cliffhanger and will help me explain what is going on."

"Hmmm… I guess I can wait that long." I said while stuffing my face with a slice of pizza.

"One more thing. One of the people coming will be Natsu."

Now it was my turn to not choke on my food. However, that failed. I took about three minutes of hard breathing and choking before I could breath normally again. Jellal being the supportive and helpful brother he is just sat there laughing.

Natsu? Here? What am I going to do? Actually, it should be okay because if he knows what's going on, then he probably doesn't think I'm weird or crazy from what happened earlier. I'm actually looking forward to see him too.

I glared at Jellal slightly, "Thanks for being an ass and laughing instead of saving my life."

He just smirked back and said, "You survived. Just eat you pizza before it gets cold or I do."

* * *

><p>Saturday morning… Why do I have to be up before noon on a Saturday? If my cliffhanger situation wasn't going to be fixed soon, I wouldn't have gotten up this early.<p>

I walked into the kitchen and saw Jellal eating breakfast at the table. "You better have not eaten the left over pizza." Pizza for breakfast is one of my many favorite things.

"I took a slice but there is still some left."

"Yes!" I said excitedly, but not too excited because I still felt exhausted and was really trying to fight the urge to fall asleep on the kitchen floor. So far I was losing this battle, but the idea of the pizza in the refrigerator was motivating me to keep moving.

"I'm going to go get ready. Once you finish eating you should too. They will be here in a few hours."

"Does that mean I will have time for a nap?" I asked somewhat enthusiastically.

Jellal sighed, "Just eat, get dressed, and help me prepare and then whatever time is left can be used for you to take a nap."

I gave a small smile and then went back to my pizza. I was actually kind of excited for today.

After I finished eating, I put my dishes in the dishwasher and headed up stairs to take a shower. I should probably be somewhat clean for these people that are coming. I decided to dress casually but skipped sweat pants. I went for a pair of dark jeans, a plain white v-neck t-shirt that really didn't show off anything, and a black zip up hoodie. I kept my hair down in its usual fashion. It was shoulder length now so it doesn't bother me like it did when it went to my lower back.

I went back downstairs so I could help Jellal prepare like he said earlier. What he means by prepare, I'm totally sure.

"Alright, brother dearest, what can I help you with?"

"I think I have almost everything taken care of here."

"Are you sure? Because if that is you final answer then I'm going to go take a nap."

"You have an hour until they will arrive, so you won't really have time for a nap."

"A nap is a nap no matter how long. Plus, you know how much I hate getting up before noon during the weekends. It's the time of the week where I can be lazy and not care."

Jellal rolled his eyes at me, "You got up at nine. It's a three hours difference. That shouldn't cause you too much trouble. Plus you slept have the day yesterday because you weren't feeling great."

"Ugh… I'm going to my room to take a nap while I still can. Wake me up when they get here." I could hear Jellal sigh as I walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<strong>

I woke up this morning before anyone else. I wouldn't be surprised if the sun hadn't even come out yet. I couldn't sleep. The thought of seeing Rocky and helping her get her memories back was all too exciting. I missed her so much and the thought of getting her back was almost unbelievable.

I sat in the kitchen drinking some coffee when Gray walked in. He walked in stark naked and went to grab a cup of coffee. He then sat across from me at the table.

"Two things, ice princess... One, your clothes, and two you look like shit." He then got up and ran back to his room and put clothes on. I didn't know he could move that fast this early in the morning.

"You're one to talk, flame brain. You look like you were hit by a truck."

"What are you doing up at," I then looked at the clock in the kitchen, "5 in the morning?"

"I couldn't sleep. You?"

"Same. I'm just excited for later. I can't to have Rocky fully back."

"Yeah, it's going to be great to have one of our best friends back after such a long time. Especially after we all thought she was…" Gray then trailed off not wanting to say it but I knew what he was talking about.

"I told you guys she wasn't dead. I told you guys about that weird connection we had and no one believed me."

"Well, when we all get back, you can tell everyone 'I told you so'." He smirked at me.

Gray and I never really talked like this anymore with just the two of us around. Usually only when Erza's around so we can avoid getting our asses kicked. It was actually kind of nice. But I'm not going to tell him that. Even if she wasn't completely herself, Rocky could bring me and Gray to be able to casually talk to each other instead of being at each other's throats.

Erza then walked into the room. She didn't look as bad as us, but we knew she didn't sleep well either.

"How did you boys sleep?" She asked. We answered with a groan. "Yeah, me too," she said with a slight smile. "Hopefully Lucy actually got some sleep, so there is at least one of us that is more alert than us."

The three of us then spent the early hours of the morning drinking coffee and making small talk. We talked mostly about what we thought would happen after Rocky got her memories back tonight. Once Lucy got up, we got some breakfast or, lunch since it was 11 o'clock when she got up, then we got ready for the day.

We had to be at their house at 4 and it was now 2. Since we still had two hours, we decided that we would walk around town to be able to find our way around better. Finding our way was going to be important later in the future once we would have to encounter the enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky POV<strong>

I heard someone knock on the door and Jellal letting the people in. I didn't get up because I wasn't for sure if it was Natsu and his friends yet or if someone came past to see Jellal real quick. Plus Jellal would come get me if it was them.

I lay there for a little longer and heard someone walk up the stairs. The door opened slowly and someone quietly walked in. I knew that wasn't Jellal because when he comes to wake me up, he makes as much noise as possible. I was facing away from the door so I couldn't see who exactly it was.

Since it wasn't him, I decided to just act like I was asleep for a bit longer to see if they would go away or if Jellal himself would come up. Well, I was wrong to think that the person would go away. A few seconds passed of them in the doorway and me fake sleeping before I was jumped on.

He literally jumped on me. That was a great distance too. He jumped from the doorway to the bed on the other side of the room. If I wasn't the one being jumped on, I might have been impressed. I tried to turn my head to see who just attacked me. I caught a glimpse of pink.

"Natus! Get the hell off of me before I throw you out the window!" I yelled while glaring.

"You wouldn't do that. You love me too much," he said while sitting up, letting me roll over so I could face him.

"I just met you yesterday, so I can't really say that I do." That came out a little more harsh than I intended it to be. But, he either didn't notice or care.

He then got on top of me and leaned his face in closer to mine to where our noses were almost touching. I was still glaring when he said, "I don't think it will be that hard to make you love me."

I just rolled my eyes and pushed him off of me. "You're such a perv," I said casually before making my way towards the door.

"Ow… that hurt. I wasn't prepared for that Lucy gets all frazzled if I get that close to her."

"Who's Lucy?" I asked because I genuinely was curious to who this girl was and for some reason there was a slight tinge of jealousy.

"Oh right… I forgot you haven't met her yet. Let's go!" With that, he grabbed my hand and we headed downstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N- I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you are all enjoying the story! **

**Rocky POV**

Natsu grabbed my hand and started running to get downstairs. Once we got to the bottom, he stopped suddenly and I ended up running into him. He was taller than me so my nose actually smacked into the middle of his back.

"Uff… What the hell?" I yelled, but it was muffled since I was still up against his back. I backed up a couple steps and rubbed my nose, "Why'd you stop?" This time I spoke in a normal voice.

He turned to me and said with a smirk, "That's for pushing me off the bed and into the floor."

"Fine… We're even." I said still rubbing my nose lightly and then walked around him to head to the living room. I could hear him chuckling as I walked away.

We walked in and saw Jellal talking with three other people. I recognized them from when I took Natsu to the library. When they noticed I was in there, they all stopped suddenly and stared at me. It took a moment of them staring before I said, "Umm… Hi."

The redhead was sitting on my usual side of the couch next to Jellal. The guy with the black-ish blue-ish hair was sitting in the other chair that was near the couch and facing the coffee table. The blonde was sitting in front of the coffee table in front of the other guy and was leaning slightly against his legs. Since my spot was taken, I decided to sit on the side of the coffee table opposite of the blonde and was next to Jellal. Natsu then took the other side of the coffee table next to me and across from the couch.

We sat in more silence before I broke it again. "You're probably all wondering why I called you to this meeting today." I paused looking at their reactions. Jellal rolled his eyes while the other four just gave me confused looks.

Trying to hold in my laughter and keeping my straight and serious face I continued, "Wonder no more because it was not my idea for this meeting. Therefore, I relinquish my power of head of the meeting to Jellal. I'm counting on you to keep our reputation in tact here."

I looked around and still got the same confused looks. However, this time Jellal was face palming and shaking he head. That's when I lost it. I wasn't laughing like a complete fool but I was still laughing really hard. Now I was getting looks that were saying that they thought I was crazy but that just made me laugh harder.

"Alright…" Jellal said trying to get me to calm down. "You had your moment to shine. It's time to fix your cliffhanger problem." Jellal said.

"Let's get started then! But first… introductions, please?"

"Oh right… My apologies. My name is Erza," the red haired woman said.

"I'm Gray," said the boy with the mixed colored hair.

"Hi. I'm Lucy," the blonde said with a smile on her face and gave a small wave. So this was the girl Natsu mentioned. She's pretty. And here come the thoughts of jealousy. I mentally shook my head trying to put those feelings away. Why did I need to be jealous anyway? Natsu and I have barely known each other for 24 hours.

"You already know who I am." Natsu said while giving me a huge grin. I just gave him a small smile in return before turning to the rest of the group.

"Nice to meet you guys. I have a feeling Jellal already told you but, my name is Rocky." I said smiling. "Alright, my dearest brother... Can we fix my cliffhanger curiosity now?"

"Well I can't really tell you much…"

"Then why are we here?" I asked flatly and slightly annoyed.

Rolling his eyes he continued, "If you let me finish I would tell you that we really can only show you. Well, I guess you would show yourself."

"Uh-huh." I said confused. I looked to the others in the room and got no response. _'We've got some very helpful people here,'_ I thought.

"I'm not really sure how to start this off so just drink this and I'll explain after that." He handed me a flask with a weird purple liquid in it.

"Uh-huh." I said again while taking the flask. I looked at it and then back to him like he was crazy. Why should I drink something if I don't even know what it was? "How do I know you're not trying to kill me? I know you're my brother and all but you may have turned to the dark side and I didn't even realize."

"You're so dramatic. Just drink it please. It will solve just about everything and whatever it doesn't, I will try to explain, but only after you drink it."

I looked at him skeptically for another few seconds. Then I sighed, "Whatever." Then I drank the purple liquid. Then after a few seconds everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu POV<strong>

I sat there watching Jellal trying to get Rocky to drink the stuff Gramps gave us. I was trying to hold in my excitement. After she drank the liquid, she would gain her memories back and would be back to normal.

She finally drank it but after a second or two, she passed out and hit the ground. "ROCKY!" I yelled. Thankfully I was sitting close to her. I moved the short distance to her and put her head in my lap.

"What the hell was that? I thought this was all supposed to run smoothly!" Gray said his voice filled with shock and concern.

Erza and Lucy looked worried. We all turned to Jellal. "What? I have no idea what exactly that was and only knew what it did. I was expecting much worse to happen. She's tough so give her a few minutes to get through it."

With that, we just sat in silence waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside Rocky's Mind<strong>

My mind was running like crazy. I felt like I was dreaming but I knew I wasn't. What the hell did they give me? I'm going to kill Jellal when I wake up.

Things kept floating past and they seemed so familiar. They felt like memories. Wait… were these actual real memories? I do have a chunk of my memories from when I was a kid that are missing. Yes… these are my memories. Things are starting to make sense again.

I am Rocky. I am a part of the mage guild, Fairy Tail. My best friends are Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu Dragneel. I am an elemental dragon slayer but can also use other types of magic. Before I joined the guild, I traveled Fiore and trained with many dragons. That's how I met Natsu the first time. I remember all the good times I spent at the guild with my nakama. And when Natsu and I met again when he joined Fairy Tail. I remember finding Happy and the three of us living together.

I also remember that day that the dark guild took me. This memory was exactly like my dream. I then remember waking up and the life I have been living since I was taken away starting. I don't remember anything in between though. So I don't know how I got here, what they did to me, and why they took me. I guess this is what Jellal is going to explain to me. I guess I should wake up now.

* * *

><p><strong>Rocky POV<strong>

I woke up but didn't open my eyes. I groaned and put my hands on my head because my head was killing me. "What the hell did you guys give me? Lucy, I just met you today so I'm letting you off the hook, but the rest of you better get ready for me to kill you. Jellal, you're first!"

"Why am I first?"

"Family members always go first." I said with my eyes still closed.

"You know we aren't actually siblings, right?"

"We've been like siblings for this long so humor me a little bit longer. Plus, it's going to take some time for me to get used to the idea that we aren't related."

I then opened my eyes. I saw Jellal trying hard to not start laughing. Lucy was looking at me with shock probably because I threatened to kill everyone. Gray was smirking at me his trademark smirk. I missed that smirk of his. Erza just sat there with a small smile on my face. I then noticed that Natsu was missing.

I also noticed that my head wasn't on the ground like the rest of my body but was slightly elevated. I then looked up and saw Natsu with a huge grin on his face. I returned the grin. I had my best friends, memories, and my magic back. I was happy.

I then turned back to the rest of the group and my smile left. "I changed my mind. Natsu is closest so he is going first. Run while you can, Jellal." I said while sitting up.

"What?"

"I changed my mind again. I'll start the killing spree later. My head is killing me."

"And again I say… you're so dramatic." Jellal said while laughing and shaking his head.

"Would you have me any other way though?" I said sarcastically while grinning. I then tried to stand up but was stopped by Natsu.

"You just woke back up. You should rest for a bit."

"Trust me. I got this. I need to test something so you may want to go back to where you were sitting when we started our meeting." I said while smiling at him. He then moved to the other side of the coffee table.

"Like I said, I want to test something. So please don't try to send your magic my way or use a fire extinguisher. I promise I won't damage anything." I said the last part more to Jellal.

I then set both of my hands on fire. That's one element. I sat there for a few seconds with the fire and then put it out. I then tried my ice, water, and other elements. There was a book sitting on the table in front of me. I picked it up with my magic and sent it to Jellal. There's only one more thing I have left to try.

"One more thing. Can I look through your memories? This will also help me see what has been going on back at the guild so we won't have to spend a lot of time with me questioning you about it." I got no response. I sighed, "Please? Jellal I want to see yours too so I can see what you know about the dark guild that put me here."

"I'll go." Natsu said. I could always count on him to help me.

"Alright. I'll stay out of the really personal stuff." He nodded and then I started. I saw what he did after I was taken from him and was saddened. I wish I didn't have to leave him. I then saw how he met Lucy and all their adventure. I also saw how Lisanna had 'died' but then came back after their journey to Edolas. He lost so many people but I'm happy that some were able to come back to him. I then saw Gramps giving him the mission to come here, how he found me, and all the emotions he had when he found me and when I took him to the library.

Erza then volunteered and I did the same. I saw many of the same events but from a different perspective. I felt so proud when I saw that she had become an S-class wizard. Gray was next and again I saw some of the same events. I saw that he was in the running to become an S-class wizard and was very proud of him too. I was proud of Natsu of course, but I had a feeling that he would definitely make it out of the four of us.

Surprisingly, Lucy offered too and I saw how she joined the guild and how she watched over the members of the guild and how much she loved them. After I was done going through her memories, I turned to her with a sincere smile and said, "Thank you, Lucy, for looking after everybody and trying to keep them out of trouble even if they always found a way to cause trouble anyway." She just nodded to me in response.

"Alright, Jellal, you're the only one left."

"Is there a way you can show everyone what you will see. I haven't told them about my experiences while here."

"Sure. Is there anything else you want me to see besides what happened while you were here?"

"I don't think right now is a good time to look into my past." He said with a small sad look on his face. He was staring at the floor but was giving Erza sideways glances. Erza just looked at him sympathetically.

"Okay. Ready?" Everyone nodded.

With Jellal, we saw how the council let him out of prison and how he infiltrated the dark guild. He worked with them for a few years before he became my 'brother'. We didn't get a whole lot of information from him about the guild though. They obviously didn't trust him so they weren't going to give him any useful information. Nor did we know who the leader was and I didn't see the man that was there the day I was taken. We then looked into his memories of the two of us together as siblings. They weren't very good one either. I had a feeling he was selecting these on purpose because of my death threats from a bit ago. After that we were done looking into each others' memories.

"Why'd you have to show them the bad and embarrassing memories and not all the good times we had. You're such a mean brother." I said sarcastically and pouting in a very obvious and fake way.

In return, I just got an eye roll and shake of the head. "So dramatic," he sighed. I just stuck my tongue out at him. "Do you have any holes that need to be filled in still or are you all caught up now?"

"I think I'm okay for right now. Looking to all of your memories helped. If I have any questions, I'll ask you guys later." With that, it seemed our meeting had come to a close.

I sat there for a few seconds and then looked at everyone, "Is anyone else hungry? I know Natsu is because he's always hungry. But can we eat or something?"

"You haven't changed at all." Gray said while smirking and shaking his head.

"I would say 'neither have you,' but your clothes are still on. Though, you'll probably lose them eventually."

"Rocky, are you okay with having pizza again. I forgot to prepare food." Jellal asked.

"Sure!" With that Jellal went to order and then we waited for our food just talking simply.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N- I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you are all enjoying the story!**

**Rocky POV**

After our pizza came, we sat in the living room eating and catching up. We sat there for hours having a good time. I told the others of what I've done while here and things I've done while Jellal was around. The others told me about their adventures back in Magnolia. I saw some of the adventures when they let me look at their memories but it was much better to actually hear them talking about their adventures and seeing their expressions when they talked.

Lucy was tell the story of how she met Natsu in Hargeon and joined Fairy Tail. While she was talking, I noticed something about Gray. The way that he was looking at her was in a loving way. And not in the loving way you would look at your nakama. When I saw him looking at her like that, I got an idea and decided to act on it.

"_So… Gray, got anyone special in your life?"_ Thus the conversation in our heads started. Just like old times.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I think you know what I mean. I see how you look at her."_ I smirked at him. This made him blush slightly. He moved his eyes quickly between Lucy and me thinking I wouldn't notice.

"_Have you made your move yet or are you still in the 'I'm scared' phase? I don't know Lucy very well yet but I can help if you want."_

"_Believe it or not, I won't need help with this. Lucy and I are actually going steady right now."_ He said with a slight smile._ "No one else knows about this, even Erza and flame brain, so mention anything and I will kill you. Got it?"_ He glared slightly at me.

"_You got it!"_ I then smiled at him and gave him a wink.

"Did I miss something?" Jellal asked.

"What are you talking about?" I replied.

"You and Gray were making faces at each other but in a way that seemed like you were having a conversation."

"We were. I had a question for him and I was sure that he wouldn't want it asked out loud so I asked him in another way."

"Ah. I understand now."

"It takes a little bit to get used to but the two of them used to do that a lot when we were all still together." Erza explained. Natsu nodded his head in agreement. I just smiled and went back to eating.

We sat in silence for a few moments before I came up with another idea. "What are you guys doing tomorrow? I think we should hang out and do something fun!"

"As of right now, we do not have anything planned. We need to start gathering information on the enemy but I guess it can wait for one more day." Erza said.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist in the air because of my excitement.

"What do you have in mind?" Lucy asked.

"Well, Natsu may not like this idea at first but I think I can change his mind." I looked over to him and saw a confused look. I then continued, "How about we go to the amusement park that just opened? I've wanted to go but Jellal didn't want to revert back to childhood for the day and go with me." I sent a pout in Jellal's direction.

Jellal just rolled his eyes and said again, "So dramatic." I just laughed in response.

Natsu then decided to speak. "You were right when you said that I wasn't going to like this idea. So how are you going to change my mind?"

"You know how I trained with more than one dragon?" He nodded in response. "Well, I learned my sky magic from a dragon named Grandeeney. When I trained with her, Wendy was training with her too. She and I were both taught healing magic. So I can perform a version of troia. However, mine is a bit stronger than hers and does not have a limit on how many times you can use it. So your motion sickness shouldn't be a problem then and you should be okay if we go to the amusement park."

"You trained with Wendy?" Natsu asked.

"Yes. I trained with many dragons and met many dragon slayers. However, the ones that I met, you have also met. So when I say many, I guess I really mean five. I trained with Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue, and you already know that I trained with you and Igneel."

"Wait, if you only trained with five dragons, how did you learn all your other elements?" Gray asked.

"Umm… That is something I am not allowed to discuss right now. Hence why I always said many and never gave a specific number. When I can, I will tell you everything, but it is not of concern right now and I will not have to, or will be able to, deal with it until we go back to Magnolia. And don't ask Jellal because this should be the first he's heard of it too." He didn't seem satisfied with the answer but he didn't ask anymore about it either.

"So… Are you okay with this, Natsu?" I asked.

"Yeah, sounds fun. But, if you could perform troia, why didn't you do it when we were kids?"

I just shrugged and said, "I honestly don't know. It just never occurred to me I guess. Actually what was probably the one thing that made me forget was that I was trying to make sure you and Gray didn't kill each other."

I then turned and looked at Jellal. _'You better make you move tomorrow. Erza is too nice a person to keep waiting!'_

"What?!" Jellal exclaimed while blushing. I just laughed.

After putting my serious face on, I said, "I'm being serious. Don't be a weenie. You better do it now while you still have a chance." I then turned back and saw four confused faces. "Don't worry about it. He'll be fine." I said smiling.

"Well, are we all set for tomorrow then?" Erza asked me, not paying Jellal's issue any more attention.

"Sure. Meet us in front of the park at 10?"

"We will be there. Natsu, Gray, Lucy, I believe we should head home so we will be well rested for tomorrow."

"Just a little bit longer, Erza? Rocky just got her memories back," Natsu practically begged.

"You'll see me tomorrow, Natsu. It's almost midnight. I think you can last 10 hours without seeing me." I said smiling towards him.

"But I…"

"Natsu… I'm not going anywhere. We will see each other tomorrow." I said cutting him off with a reassuring smile. I knew he was going to bring up the fact that we were separated for over ten years. He sighed and nodded in response.

We all got up and walked towards to say our good-byes for the night. Lucy and I gave small hugs to each other. I could tell her and I would get along great. Erza gave me a big hug and I was not used to her basically choking me anymore. At least she wasn't wearing armor, so I didn't have to worry about a concussion too.

Gray hugged me after that and it was the longest of the three. We sat there for a few seconds with my head buried in his chest and his on the top of my head. I hate being short. I could feel his breath get a little shaky as if he was trying not to cry. He and I were like siblings and were inseparable almost from the moment we met for the first time at the guild.

'_Don't start crying because I'll start crying.'_

'_I don't cry.'_

'_If you need to have a few tears fall, your face is in my hair so you can hide for a second. I won't mind if my hair gets wet.'_

'_I'll be okay. I missed you so much. I really thought you were gone and we had lost you for forever.'_

'_Stop… I'm going to start crying for sure now. I'm back and not going anywhere. Once we get our mission finished, we can go back to Magnolia and things can be old times. But after three days of partying, knowing the guild.'_

'_With you coming back, it might be a week of partying.'_

With that we pulled away. He was trying to give me his famous smirk but I could tell that it was fake and forced. However, I was giving him a fake smile in return. I don't how, but he didn't cry just like he said. His eyes were barely watering. Me on the other hand, I had a couple of stray tears running down my face but it wasn't too bad. Somehow, I didn't get his shirt either.

Jellal and Erza were talking over to the side. Gray went over to Lucy and started a small conversation with her. All were outside. I was still inside and was waiting for a certain pink haired person to walk past me and out the door.

I had my head down, trying to get my eyes to stop sweating. I don't cry. My eyes just got sweaty. While I was admiring our lovely floor, I didn't notice that someone had walked in front of me. How did I not notice his shoes?

He gently grabbed my chin and tilted my chin up. He had a sort of sad expression on his face. I tried to force a small smile, but my sweating eyes were not helping. He gently wiped the water off my face and then pulled me into a hug.

Just like Gray, I was short enough that my head was crushed up against his chest. Instead of having his whole face buried in my hair on top of my head, he just rested his chin there. I missed his hugs, they were always the best. I always felt safe when he was with me.

We pulled away and I actually smiled this time. He gave me one return, but it wasn't like his usual grin though. He then pulled me in for one more, quick hug, kissed my forehead, and then walked out the door. I stood there shocked for a second but then my smile grew wider.

I walked a few steps outside and waved to the team as they left and went home for the night. Once they had rounded the corner and I couldn't see them anymore, I walked back inside and plopped on the couch. Whatever they gave me earlier was making me sleepy. Or maybe because it was almost 1am. Either way, I was happy that I got my memories back and was able to reunite with my friends again.

Jellal walked into the living room and sat in his usual seat on the couch. He sat there for a few seconds and then turned to me and said, "So… You and Natsu? I expected it to happen whether or not you had your memories but not this fast."I turned to glare at him and saw him smirking.

"What about you and Erza. I can totally tell you're in to her. Don't act like you aren't. You need to do something about that. Tomorrow would be a great opportunity for that. I don't want my sweet brother to die alone. By the way, since we spent so many years as sibling, I'm probably going to refer to you as my brother still."

"Well, in order to make it seem like you don't have your memories back and to not raise suspicion, we will need to keep the sibling act up anyway."I nodded in response. Told Jellal goodnight and went to bed.

Tomorrow was going to be awesome.

* * *

><p>Sundays are another day meant for sleeping in. I was very much prepared for that. However, my alarm clock said otherwise. I turned the loud piece of plastic and looked at the clock. 8am? Why the hell is this thing telling to get up so damn early?<p>

I laid there for a second thinking of why I had to get up so early and also trying to wake myself up. Five minutes passed. Then I shot out of bed remembering that I was going to hang out with Natsu and the gang today.

I got up and grabbed a light colored pair of skinny jeans, a plain blue t-shirt, and went to take shower. I barely wear any make up because it's a hassle so doing my make up was simple. I decided to pull my hair up into a ponytail since we were going on rides and maybe a roller coaster or two, and the wind would just destroy my hair. I grabbed my favorite black zip up hoodie and my black low top converse and then went downstairs to grab something to eat.

I was eating a bowl of cereal when Jellal came down already dressed and ready to go. "What are you doing up so early?" He asked me.

"It's 9:15 and we are meeting them at 10. So this is a perfectly good time to be awake."

"I agree. But, since it's you, I would have thought you would be getting up now and running around like a crazy person to get ready." He said smirking. "Must be because of Natsu."

"Well, you're wearing cologne and actually tried on your hair, which you usually never do. Must be for Erza." It was a shitty comeback but it worked because he didn't know what to say back. He just said there mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. I just chuckled, finished my cereal. After I was done and Jellal ate something fast, I put my dishes in the sink, and then we headed to meet the others.

It was only about 10 minute walk from our house so we made it a few minutes early. We waited for about another 5 minutes and then the others started to walk towards us. I waved at them and then got an idea.

'_Natsu, I'm running to you. Catch me.'_ I sent him a warning before I took off running and jump on him. I was hugging his neck and wrapped my legs around his torso. He had his arms wrapped around me to keep me up. I was glad that he listened and caught me.

"What was that about?" Natsu asked with me still in his arms and grinning hugely.

"I don't know. Just felt like the right moment." I sent my next message to everyone in the group. _'I had to put the troia on you. I did this so I wasn't doing something that would show that I had my magic back. A hug like that is kind brought some attention but it wasn't the kind we needed to be weary over.'_

I got down and started to turn to talk to the rest of the group. "Alright, let's go in now!" However, when I turned around, they were not there. "They left us." I said slightly annoyed. I then turned back to Natsu to make sure he didn't leave too.

"Oh well." He shrugged. "Let's go and have fun. Now we don't have to fight about which rides to go on." He said this all while grinning. For some reason I felt like he set this up. But why would he do that? I pushed the thought away with that question.

"Alright, let's go." I said returning his grin. With that, he took my hand and started running to get inside the park.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A/N- I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you are all enjoying the story!**

The other four were missing out. Natsu and I were having a great time. It made me remember when we were back at the guild and all the good times we had. We had gone on every ride at least twice, played some games, and checked out some of the food booths. Right now we were sitting at on a bench sharing some cotton candy and watching everything that was going on around us.

"Rocky?"

"Yes Natsu?"

"How long were you with each dragon?" I was unsure why he would ask that in public since we might be being watched. But for some reason I felt that we were safe, so I continued.

"Well, I was five when I started training and 9 when I joined the guild. I spent almost the last two years with you and Igneel. So I spent about 6 months with each of the other four."

"Why'd you leave after being with Igneel and me for so long?"

"Igneel told me it wasn't safe for me to be there any longer and that I should find a guild to join so I would have someone to look after me. I didn't want to go but I knew why I had to go. If I didn't, you would have been in danger too. Igneel told me that he thought of me as a daughter and didn't want me to leave but he felt that I would be safer with a guild." I looked him and he had a sad look on his face.

"When you left, it was as if a whole piece of me went with you. Igneel stopped talking about you. Every time I asked what happened to you, he would just get quiet and wouldn't respond. Eventually I gave up asking." He said with his sad look. Then a slight smile made its way on to his face. "But then I met you at the guild and I didn't recognize you at first but when I did, it felt like that piece was filled back in." His expression saddened again. "But then I lost you again and thought that I wouldn't find you this time." I saw a single tear fall down his face.

He wasn't facing me so I did what he did to me the night before. I gently grabbed his chin and turned his face towards me. I then wiped it off his face with a soft smile. I let my hand stay on his cheek for a few seconds. When I tried to pull away, he put his hand over mine to keep it there.

"You and I have been separated too many times. I'm not going anywhere this time. I promise." We sat there for a second looking at each other. Then I reluctantly pulled my hand away and turned and looked at the sky. "Sunset… The perfect time to go on the Ferris Wheel. You up for it?" I turned to him smiling. He gave me a big grin and nodded.

We got in line and got on the ride. We sat in silence until it we stopped at the top. I was looking around when Natsu tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey. There's Jellal, Erza, Gray, and Luce." I then got an idea. I'm sure Natsu would be okay with this.

'_Hey you four. Thanks for ditching us. Natsu and I are having an awesome time though. He and I are going to go get food, hang out for a bit longer, and then head home. We'll meet you guys back at the house'_

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"I was actually planning on doing that whether we found them or not." I had a feeling that the other four had planned this or something because I didn't get a response from them.

"Any ideas of what you want to do?"

"Yes. I want to show you something." After we got off of the ride, he grabbed my hand and we ran out of the park. "You don't even know where you're going." I yelled to him. He stopped once we were outside of the gates.

"I knew how to get out of there though." He said while grinning.

I laughed and said, "Come on." We walked a little ways and I noticed that we were still holding hands. I didn't let go though.

I led him to a park that was close to the campus but very few people knew about it. However, we didn't stop in the park. We went to the trees at the back and walked through the forest for a few minutes. Then we came across a pond and meadow. The trees almost made a perfect circle around the area so the moon and the stars could be seen. The moonlight was shining on the pond and this created enough light so we wouldn't have to worry about accidently walking into the pond.

"It isn't like the pond I showed you that was by my house in Magnolia, but this is pretty close. It's one of my favorite places to go when I want to be alone." I said looking at Natsu. He had a look of amazement on his face. The moonlight reflected of his face and made him look even more perfect than he already did. Geez, where did that thought come from?

"It's just as beautiful. And I'm with you like when we were back at home so I love it even more." He said looking at me with a huge grin but with a different look in his eyes that I couldn't place. Said look made me blush. I think it was just dark enough for him to not see it.

I pulled him to an area of grass that was the best place to see the stars. I let go of his hand and lied down on the grass. He then laid down next to me. We laid in silence for a few minutes.

"Rocky?" I hummed in response so he knew I was paying attention.

"Did Igneel tell you about dragon mating before you left?"

"Yeah. Grandeeney told me a little bit and Igneel told me more. You were then when he told me. Well, I guess not totally. He told us both on the same day but at different times of the day. Why?"

"I was wondering if you found your mate yet." He asked curiously and hopeful.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." I sighed. "Have you?" A part of me was hoping he would say no. Why do these thoughts keep coming in my head? Wait… Maybe I… No I can't have mated with Natsu. Him asking about this must be messing with my head. I did have feelings like this when we were kids but they were little and I just thought it was just a little crush. Maybe that's what's going on in my head now. Just memories of an old crush… maybe?

"Actually, I think I have. I think I found her when we were younger but just didn't understand what the feelings were. But I don't think we will be together, even if I did mate with her." He said and then sighed sadly. Whoever this girl is, I'm going to kill her for breaking his heart.

"You should tell her. You won't know if it will happen or no until you do. Do it while there's still a chance." I said after calming myself down from the thoughts of murder.

"You're right." He said sitting up. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure." I said while propping up on my elbows.

"Could you… Could you close your eyes for a second?" I looked at him confused. "Please?" I sighed and then closed my eyes.

I sat there for a few seconds while nothing happened. Then I felt something brush up against my lips but it barely lasted a second. I opened my eyes in time to see Natsu pull away before he laid back down. I smiled and then got a little closer to him. His eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his face. I took my own advice and took the opportunity while I could.

I leaned down and kissed him. Unlike him, I stayed there for a few seconds instead of a quick brush of the lips. I then copied him and laid back down on the grass. I watched him out of the corner of my eyes and saw his face change from shock to a grin. I then felt him grab my hand. We sat there in silence with giant grins on our faces until it was time to head back.

We walked back to my house hand in hand. We both had idiotic grins stuck on our faces but it was worth it. We walked up to my front door and we said our goodbyes. I turned to unlock the door and he started to walk away.

I was just about to step inside when I was turned around. I was met again with a kiss. Unlike the small ones from before, this one felt like a real kiss. It was sweet and simple. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist bringing me in close. When we pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine.

After a few moments, he gave me one more quick brush of the lips and then pulled away. "I'll see you later?" It came out more of a question. He knew we were going to see each other soon, probably even tomorrow.

"Yeah… Goodnight Natsu."

"Goodnight."

With that, I walked in my house and closed the door. The house was dark so I guessed that Jellal was asleep. I was going to get an ear full in the morning because I was out so late. You think at 20 years old, I would be able to be a little more independent when it came to how long I wanted to stay out.

I trudged up stairs got ready for bed quickly and then tried to fall asleep. However, sleep and my brain weren't getting along really well. My brain just replayed the events that occurred that day. I felt like a little school girl because I was so giddy.

I eventually did fall asleep though. Thank God because tomorrow was Monday and I had to fake I still didn't have my memories. In order to keep faking, I had to go to classes still. Yippee. At least summer break was the week after this.

**Natsu POV**

Rocky had brought me to a beautiful pond in the middle of the forest. It reminded me of the one that was by our house that we used to go to when we were both still in Magnolia.

Somehow I thought about Igneel telling me about mating when I was younger. For some reason I wanted to ask Rocky if she knew about it. I was having these weird feelings lately and I don't know if these were the feelings he told me about or if there were nothing. Maybe she knew. Ever since I found her, these weird feelings started and they were there only when I was with her.

"I was wondering if you found your mate yet." I asked Rocky. I hoped she knew what it felt like so I could understand too. But a part of me was hoping that she didn't.

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Have you?" Hopefully her not thinking about it means that she didn't mate with someone.

"Actually, I think I have. I think I found her when we were younger but just didn't understand what the feelings were. But I don't think we will be together, even if I did mate with her." Hell, I still don't understand what the feelings are. But, when I said that, I was thinking of her and it felt right. We may not get a chance to be together because of what is happening with the dark guild here and maybe she doesn't think of me in that way either.

"You should tell her. You won't know if it will happen or no until you do. Do it while there's still a chance."

"You're right." I said. And idea then popped in my head. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Could you… Could you close your eyes for a second?" She just looked at me confused. "Please?" Then she closed her eyes.

I had to take the chance while I had it. I brought up all of my courage and leaned over to her. I quickly brushed my lips up against hers. When I laid back down on the ground, I was happy with myself that I did it. However, I wish I would have stayed there a little longer, but I didn't want to freak her out.

The next thing I knew, my lips were covered with hers. My eyes were closed so I didn't see her move over. The kiss lasted longer than what I had just done but it still didn't last as long as I would have hoped. I was shocked at first but that quickly changed to extreme happiness. I didn't really know what this all meant but I was happy that we did something about it. I grabbed her hand and wished that this night wouldn't end.

We stayed there until she decided that she should get home. I didn't want to leave but I knew Erza would kill me if I didn't get her home. I walked her up to her door and after we said a short goodnight, we turned to leave. Last minute I turned back around and pulled her in for one last kiss. This one was probably the best of the night. I left and started to head home after one last round of goodnights.

I was the happiest person in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N- I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you are all enjoying the story!**

**Rocky POV**

Mondays suck. So does any day I have to wake up early. Why do my classes have to start so early? I'm almost done for the semester but still! Yesterday was such an amazing day but the memories did not help my overcome my case of the Mondays.

I slammed my hand down on the loud ass piece of plastic. It should be happy that I haven't thrown it into a wall yet. Jellal probably wouldn't be happy if I did that. Be glad that Jellal is indirectly saving you, you damn clock.

After I finished my mental threatening session, I got up and got dressed for the day. While I was doing that, I found myself thinking of last night with Natsu.

He mentioned the mating thing but when he was talking, did he mean me? Did I dream up the whole kissing thing? Hell, was any of it even real? I hope it was. I need to talk to him to make sure that it was and get my questions answered. I want to know what that makes us…

When I went downstairs, Jellal was sitting at the table staring into his cup of coffee. He must have had quite a night with Erza like I did with Natsu or he is pissed. Let's hope it's the former. I was not ready to be lectured this early in the morning.

"Good morning, brother." All I got was a small grunt in return. "What's up?" I asked in a more serious tone.

"They called me in and this time I'm not completely sure why. I think it's because they didn't want you to make friends because then they would have less people to know that you were missing when their plan was put into action."

"Okay… You can try the 'she's young and she hasn't nor will she ever have the chance to make friends.'"

"I'll try. Its a little cliché but I'll try it."

"Do you need a back story as to how I met them or something?"

"It couldn't hurt."

"Hmmm…. Well, Natsu did find me in my class room so we could say that he and I met there. Then I went to go to the library to find you because I wasn't feeling great and he had to meet friends there so we just went together. He asked to hang out again and I said yes but he would have to talk to you first. That's how the rest of the gang will be incorporated."

"That just about is what happened, except you didn't know that they were coming to see me then."

"Well, that's the part we edited. Is that good?"

"Yeah... I think it will work."

We then sat in silence. I ate my breakfast and Jellal seemed to be contemplating to see if our story had holes.

"You remember what to do when I'm gone at HQ, right?" Jellal asked, breaking the silence.

"Yes… Lock and don't answer the door for anyone, and all the other stuff I've done for years." I said sarcastically. Then an idea popped into my head. "Can I invite Natsu and or the gang over so I won't be alone this time? The last time you were gone was three days and I was soooooo bored!"

"Still so dramatic…" Jellal said letting out a small chuckle. Then he sighed, "I guess he can come, just don't do _anything_." He said the last part in his serious protective brother tone.

"Damn it. You saw right through my plan." I said sarcastically. Jellal didn't think that was funny though because he just glared at me. "I'm joking, brother. That's out of the question. Plus, what makes you think that he and I would think of each other in a way such as that?"

"I saw you kissing last night outside." Jellal said smirking.

"Somehow I knew you were spying." I sighed and shook my head. "Natsu said he'd sneak into class with me today so I'll tell him that he can stay here while you're gone."

"Alright. I'll see you when I get back then."

"Bye. Be safe and make good choices." He laughed at my warning.

I finished eating and then went to school. I couldn't wait to see Natsu.

I walked onto campus and didn't see Natsu. For some reason I thought that I would meet him here. However, we never made that an official plan. Actually it was really only a thought in my head. However, I knew I would find him eventually.

I decided to just walk into the classroom when someone pulled me backwards from behind. I dropped my stuff and tried to escape from the kidnapper. I made contact with something, more than likely the person's stomach, because it sounded like they had the wind knocked out of them for a second.

"Let me go!"

"I was going to but you just got me good, and only with your elbow. Now I don't want to because of your abuse." After the mystery person said that, their grip tightened. It took me a second or two but I was able to deduce who my captor was by his voice.

"Natsu, let me go or I'll do it again." I tried to break free but he has gotten stronger since we were kids. Then I could kick his ass but now it was kind of difficult. Also, I couldn't use my magic which would have helped me escape in seconds. After a few more seconds of struggling, I finally gave up. "Please, let me go," I begged, "I have to go to class."

"Nope… I can't let you go."

"What? Why?"

"Those were Erza's orders."

"Why won't she let me go to class?"

"Pfft… like you wanted to go any way."

"You got me there… Can you let me walk on my own? I don't know how we would walk like this." I would be hard to walk in the position we were in. He was still hugging me from behind so his chest was up against my back and now he had his chin resting on my head.

"Yeah, you're right." He said chuckling. He then picked up my bag and then grabbed my hand leading me to a destination that I had no clue about.

"Where are we going?"

"To your house. Jellal told Erza that he was going to be gone for a bit and she decided that we were going to have a giant sleep over at your place."

"Why didn't anyone tell me before? I talked to Jellal about asking you guys later but I guess he stole my idea and did it first." I got a laugh in response.

"Oh yeah! I forgot something." Natsu said turning to me.

"What?"

He then bent down and kissed me. It was like the one from last night but yet better. I circled my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist, bringing us closer. His lips were chapped but were also so soft. A combination that you rarely see but it fit him.

We broke apart when we both needed to breathe. Our foreheads were resting up each other's and we were looking into each other's eyes. He was wearing his big grin that I loved and his smile was contagious. After a few moments, I thought of something.

"So, if Erza sent you to come get me, wouldn't she be expecting us to show up after my classes were over? I think she'd want us to do the responsible thing."

"You're probably right but, I was planning on taking you to that place we went to last night so we could spend some time together." He said while nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck.

"Well, Jellal would kill me for skipping class, so how about this? After class, which I only have this one today, we can hang out, go on a date, or whatever the kids call it now a days." I heard him laugh when I said the last part. "I already have an excuse in my head, and we can stop by the bakery on the way back and get her a strawberry cake just to be safe."

I only got a nod in response. I giggled a little bit because his spiky hair tickled my cheeks. I grabbed his hand and we went back into the building. Good thing we didn't get too far.

'_Rocky, this is sooo boring! When will it be over?'_

'_We've got half an hour left. I think you'll live. Take a nap or something.'_

'_What is this guy even talking about?'_

'_He's talking about some story that I was supposed to read but forgot to.'_

'_What's it about?'_

'_From what I understand, it's typical fairy tale about a prince, princess, and dragon. Apparently it's a fairy tale that people our age would read and it's not one for kids.'_

'_Oooh, a dragon? If you figure out what the story is, can you tell me it later?'_

'_Sure. But I'm pretty sure you're not going to like it.'_

'_Why?'_

'_The dragon doesn't win, and is thought to be the villain.'_

'_That's bullshit. Dragons are not evil! Well… not all of them.'_

'_I know. But in this world, dragons aren't real so they don't know that.'_ I then took a look at the clock. _'Congrats, you made it through 20 minutes. There are only 10 minutes left. I know you can make it!'_ I said sarcastically. I looked over to him and saw him roll his eyes. I just smirked in return.

After those ten minutes were up we left and went to the café that was close to the school and got some sandwiches and a strawberry cake to give to Erza later, and then went to our other secret spot. The one in Magnolia by my house was the first one, of course.

We sat eating and looking over the meadow. It was so peaceful. I think I liked it better at night because of the stars, but either way, it was still beautiful. After we finished eating, we laid in the grass like the night before except we were closer to each other to where our bodies were touching.

"Natsu?" I got a hum in response, so I continued. "You mentioned the mating thing last night. Does this mean you found her?" I asked stupidly trying to make sense of everything.

"Wow… I thought I was dense." He said laughing

"You are. I just wanted to make sure. Yesterday felt like a dream so I wanted to just make sure that it was real." I turned my head to smile at him. He smiled in return. He then rolled on top of me with his hands on either side of my head and straddling me as if he was trying to prevent me from escaping.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was real. And I'm pretty sure this is real too."

His lips crushed mine in a strong and passionate kiss. I felt warmth course through my body. I couldn't tell if it was Natsu or the intensity of this kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him in closer. I felt his tongue move across my lower lip asking for entrance, and I happily obliged. Our tongues fought for dominance and neither of us was going to give in. We had to unwillingly break apart to prevent ourselves from suffocating.

We sat there catching our breath with our foreheads resting against the others'. I smiled at him and he was wearing his big toothy grin. He then nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck.

"Are you sure now?" He asked softly. Thank God for dragon hearing or I might have missed it. I could feel him smirking, "Or do we need to try again?"

"I'm not opposed to that idea," I said with a giggle, "but I think we should head home before Erza kills us." He then sighed.

"But I don't want to." He whined like a little kid.

"Well I don't want Erza to kill you." I said laughing.

"Fine." He then gave me one more, quick kiss and got off of me. I stood up dusting myself off.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand to start walking back to the house.

"Wait…" I stopped and turned to him. "Can I give you my mark?"

"I want to say yes, but I think we should wait and give our marks after everything is taken care of and we get back to Magnolia. It might give away who you really are and that I have my memories. After Jellal gets back, we shouldn't have to wait much longer."

"Yeah…" I couldn't tell what emotions he was putting into that one word. I gave him a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"Come on. Let's get back before we have to face the wrath of Erza." I said laughing. We walked back to the house hand in hand both with giant grins on our faces.


End file.
